Little Doll's Dream
by Laemia
Summary: Mary n'a pas pu sortir de la Galerie avec Ib comme prévu, mais elle a de nouveaux amis avec qui jouer, alors elle se sent heureuse tout de même. Mais pourquoi Ib et Garry ne font-ils que dormir ? Sont-ils fâchés ? Elle voulait juste...


**Bonjour ! Voici ma première fic sur le jeu Ib, en espérant qu'elle vous plaira. :D Alors, pour le contexte, elle se situe après l'un des "nouveaux" endings: Welcome to the World of Guertena, qui m'a vraiment trop perturbée, brrr... J'étais quasiment obligée d'écrire dessus. Et en fait je crois que je la rend encore plus perturbante, du coup. Ou pas. Je sais pas. A vous de juger. Bref.**

**Oserais-je vous souhaiter une bonne lecture ?**

* * *

La Femme en Rouge fixait intensément les pétales jaunes de la rose, raclant de ses ongles cassés la moquette sombre, empreinte de tâches plus sombres encore. Elle n'avait rien contre le fait de d'effeuiller des pétales, au contraire, mais celles de la jolie rose pleine d'éclat lui étaient interdites à jamais. Oh, des roses, elle en avait eu à grignoter par le passé...

La plus récente datait de quelques jours, une pourpre, de la même couleur que les yeux à jamais fermés de l'humaine qui gisait-là depuis ce temps, en face d'un autre étranger, plus vieux, aux cheveux pâles, immobile également. Entre eux était assise une petite fille – détentrice de la fleur convoitée, posée à côté de pastels et nombreux croquis – qui chantonnait un air que la Femme en Rouge aurait pu trouvé mélodieux, si son père l'avait doté de suffisamment d'esprit pour cela.

La seule chose qu'elle parvenait à comprendre de manière plus ou moins précise – en dehors de son désir irrationnel pour la vie des humains – était qu'elle ne pouvait pas toucher à la fleur de la petite fille blonde aux yeux bleus, belle comme un ange. Sa sœur, la favorite de leur père, parti depuis longtemps – ou peut-être se trouvait-il toujours dans la Galerie, comme ces deux humains qui bougeaient encore moins que les statues ?

L'enfant posa délicatement son crayon noir pour en prendre un autre, bleu. Sa couleur préférée, le bleu, allez savoir pourquoi. Au fil de ses pensées, elle jeta un œil à un joli pétale couleur d'eau abandonné à terre, presque totalement flétri, à côté de l'adulte inerte adossé au mur. Cela faisait des jours que ce dernier dormait. La petite afficha une mine contrite en le fixant, oubliant son dessin durant quelques secondes.

Puis ses yeux limpides s'égarèrent de l'autre côté, vers une autre fille de son âge, étendue sur le sol, les yeux clos elle aussi. L'enfant blonde répondant au doux nom de Mary, date de création inconnue, soupira tristement.

« Hey, Ib, tu ne voudrais pas te réveiller, dis ? »

Oh, elle s'amusait bien avec ses nouveaux amis, évidemment ! Au moins n'était-elle plus seule, et les Poupées aimaient beaucoup Garry. Puis, ils jouaient tous ensemble à la dînette, et elle leur montrait ses beaux dessins. Elle pouvait leur parler et être sûre qu'ils la comprennent, pas comme ses sœurs qui se contentaient de la fixer bêtement de leurs petits yeux avides.

Puis, c'étaient des humains, comme elle. Enfin, du moins avait-elle une apparence humaine et une rose semblable à eux. Sauf que sa peau à elle était faite de papier, son sang de peinture écarlate. Ca, la petite n'en possédait qu'une vague conscience. Elle se savait différente, savait qu'elle ne possédait pas de mère et que Père était parti... Pour où, exactement ? Il lui manquait. Elle aurait aimé aller le chercher dans le monde extérieur, et y aurait été si jamais Ib avait accepté de la suivre, au lieu de rester avec Garry... Mais tant pis. C'était bien aussi, de rester avec ses amis pour toujours.

Sauf qu'ils ne bougeaient plus, et la petite pièce des Poupées lui semblait bien silencieuse et triste. Mélancolique, un peu comme elle avant qu'Ib et Garry n'arrivent. Elle avait toujours voulu rencontrer une petite fille de son âge avec qui elle pourrait jouer. Dans ses songes éveillés d'enfant irréelle, elle se la représentait lui ressemblant comme une sœur, souriante, jouant avec elle à la marelle et dessinant toutes les deux, comme Père autrefois. Et Garry... Garry était un adulte, ce que Mary ne prévoyait pas dans ses plans, mais il aimait beaucoup les jeux – et, surtout, Ib appréciait Garry, pour une raison qui lui échappait – alors il pouvait rester.

Pas de marelle ni d'éclats de rires dans la Galerie, pourtant. Oh, elle était heureuse, Mary, si heureuse avec ses amis ! Cependant, force était de reconnaître que son bonheur ne ressemblait pas à ce qu'elle s'était imaginé.

Peut-être Ib et Garry lui en voulaient-ils d'avoir donné leurs roses à ses sœurs ? Oh, mais elles aimaient tellement jouer à « M'aime, m'aime pas » avec les pétales ! Puis, ils avaient souhaité de rester. Leur cœur appartenait donc à la Galerie, désormais.

Cette fois-ci, la petite délaissa son carnet à dessin, qu'elle posa délicatement en équilibre sur une Tête de Mannequin – ceux-là n'aimaient pas beaucoup leurs nouveaux pensionnaires, qui avaient eu tendance à les briser au tout début, en particulier Garry – puis glissa vers Ib à quatre pattes.

Le visage de celle qu'elle aurait aimé avoir en sœur était caché par les mèches châtain qui lui tombaient devant les yeux. Mary les avaient bien coiffés plusieurs fois, mais puisqu'Ib ne semblait pas encline à tenir debout, ils redevenaient toujours désordonnés dès lors qu'elle s'écroulait au sol.

Les propres mèches blondes de Mary se mêlèrent à celles chocolat de l'autre lorsqu'elle se pencha pour lui secouer l'épaule. Aucune réaction. Un sentiment de colère s'éleva dans sa poitrine.

« Allez, réveille-toi, Ib ! On pourra jouer à la marelle ! »

Si elle avait été une petite fille ordinaire, des larmes de rage lui seraient vite montées aux yeux. A la place, elle raffermit sa prise sur l'épaule, y enfonçant ses ongles, mais son amie resta avachie comme une poupée de chiffon – pas les Poupées de la Galerie, cependant, qui aimaient beaucoup se balader à droite à gauche. L'expression de Mary se déforma, ses yeux bleus étincelèrent d'une lueur malsaine. Lorsqu'elle reprit, sa voix se fit dangereuse :

« Si tu ne veux pas m'écouter, prévint-elle d'un ton calme et inquiétant, je serais obligé de te punir. Tu sais très bien qu'il ne faut pas dormir dans la Galerie, et nous n'aimons pas ceux qui ne respectent pas les règles, ici. »

En parlant, sa petite main glissa lentement vers la poche de sa robe et ses doigts se refermèrent sur le manche d'un petit objet.

« S'il te plaît, Ib... » murmura-t-elle d'une voix où perçait une certaine note de regret dont elle ne sembla pas se rendre compte.

Paupières closes, toujours. Toujours. Ce qu'elle avait dit, lorsqu'elle les avaient présentés à tout le monde dans la Galerie. Pour toujours. Rester ensemble, toujours. Ce que Père lui avait dit avant de disparaître lui aussi : _toujours_. Le souvenir lui fit mal à sa rose.

« Toujours ! » cracha la douce enfant avant de lever la lame bien haut et de la planter, rapide et violente, dans la chair sans vie de son amie. « Réveille-toi ! »

Le corps sans vie bascula sur le dos, paupières closes tournées vers le plafond. Sa peinture rouge gicla sur le sol, les murs, sur une Femme en Rouge et sur le front et les joues de Mary, qui replanta le couteau.

« Réveille-toi ! »

Encore et encore.

« Réveille-toi réveille-toi réveille-toi réveille-toi réveille-toi réveille-toi REVEILLE-TOI ! »

Une fois sa frénésie apaisée, la petite fille retira l'arme de l'abdomen d'Ib. La lame était enduite de peinture vermeille. Elle n'en avait encore jamais vu qui luisait comme ça, d'un tel éclat sombre. Elle émit un petit ricanement métallique qui résonna dans la salle des Poupées. Celles-ci observaient la scène de leurs yeux faux, sans broncher, semblant même sourire de toutes leurs coutures.

Mary fit glisser son petit doigt blanc le long de la lame, y récoltant le liquide pourpre. Joli. Elle aimait beaucoup le rouge. Oh, mais sa couleur favorite, par-dessus tout, c'était le bleu. Ca lui faisait penser...

Elle se tourna vers Garry et son sourire s'élargit. On ne voyait pas son visage non plus, puisque son menton retombait sur sa poitrine. Aurait-il le sang bleu, puisqu'il s'agissait de la couleur de sa rose ?

« Tu dois être puni aussi. »

Elle entendit le couinement d'une Poupée, avança en l'ignorant. Allez savoir pourquoi, les Poupées semblaient s'être prise d'affection pour Garry. Mary ne les comprenait pas, pas plus qu'Ib. C'était un adulte, enfin ! Qu'avait-il de si extraordinaire ?

« Mais si tu te réveilles maintenant, peut-être que je serais plus clémente... »

A présent qu'Ib ne risquait plus de pouvoir jouer à la marelle, Mary serait prête à n'importe quoi pour ne pas rester seule. Même d'être amie avec cet adulte trop grand et trop stupide. Elle aussi, elle aurait dû être grande comme ça, depuis le temps, si elle était née dans le monde extérieur. Enfin, elle imaginait. Ca faisait si longtemps qu'elle vivait dans la Galerie...

« Parle-moi ! s'énerva l'enfant devant l'immobilité de l'adulte. Je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas, mais... »

Sa voix se brisa. De sa main libre, elle prit une pleine poignée des cheveux de Garry et tira pour lui relever la tête. Ses paupières étaient presque close, mais pas tout à fait. Si on se penchait, on pouvait apercevoir un peu de ses yeux. Vitreux, et bien résolus à la fixer sans la voir.

Avec un cri de rage, elle poussa le couteau dans sa gorge. Il s'y enfonça comme dans une poupée de chiffon et en ressortit rouge, pas bleu. C'était bête. Mary ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Ib possédait une rose rouge et de ses plaies s'écoulait du rouge, mais Garry... Fleur bleue, peinture rouge. Pourquoi ?

Oh, mais c'était joli, en fait. Elle pourrait ajouter un peu de ça à son dessin, oui... Un sourire joyeux vint décorer son visage tout barbouillé de gouttes vermeilles.

Elle lâcha le couteau et les cheveux de Garry, dont le menton repartit heurter son torse, puis repartit en sautillant vers son carnet à dessin qu'elle plaça sur son giron, avant de saisir un crayon entre ses mains d'enfants, qui resteraient pour toujours aussi petites et potelées et pâles, puis de parsemer son dessin de rouge. Rouges, la gorge et le haut de Garry, rouge la chemise d'Ib, rouge le sol, rouges quelques Poupées, rouge la Femme en Rouge et rouges les petits souliers de Mary.

Dans une galerie d'art aussi différente que possible du Monde Artificiel, les visiteurs d'une exposition sur le peintre trop peu connu Guertena purent admirer un tableau d'où se dégageait une tristesse inouïe. Les amateurs de peinture de tout horizons s'accordaient à dire que l'artiste avait véritablement su insuffler de la vie dans son œuvre – dans celle-là comme dans toutes les autres, d'ailleurs. Puis ils passaient leur chemin et passaient à la peinture suivante.

Personne n'aurait su dire depuis quand ce tableau se trouvait dans l'exposition, à vrai dire, ni si Guertena l'avait réellement peint – mais bon, vu qu'il se trouvait dans une exposition lui étant consacrée...

L'image représentait deux personnes couvertes de sang, sans doute mortes : une petite fille brune et un jeune homme un peu plus âgé, dans une pièce aux tons sombres emplie de poupées de chiffons et de dessins d'enfant. Au centre, l'air mélancolique et une unique rose jaune posée sur ses genoux repliés se trouvait une enfant aux cheveux d'or, seule créature vivante de l'oeuvre. Ce qui intriguait néanmoins le plus les visiteurs et entretenait les débats de longues minutes durant restait néanmoins le titre, indiqué dans une petite note en dessous du cadre :

_Le rêve de la petite poupée._


End file.
